Al no Kokoro
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Cuales son los pensamientos del pequeño Al hacia Ed? que es lo que en verdad desea? lo que en verdada quiere...? a quien en verdad ama...? POV de Al


¡¡¡Hola a todo mundo n.n!

Bien, en primer lugar, me presento por aquí-hace una reverencia formal-mi nombre es Anami Sumeragi, aunque también pueden llamarme Nameless. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de full metal alchemist, así que no sean tan manos conmigo n,ñ

Yo no soy una persona que ame el incesto entre Ed y Al, pero no se porque me sentí inspirada a hacer un fic que se enfoque a los pensamientos y sentimientos de el mas pequeño de los Elric. Por eso el título de 'Al no Kokoro' (El corazón de Al)

Espero que sea de su agrado, y atrasadamente les deseo una feliz Navidad, próspero año nuevo y feliz día de reyes n.n

¡Ahora, sin más preámbulo, demos comienzo a éste fic!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**AL NO KOKORO**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Es una tarde bastante calurosa, mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a la ciudad de Xenotime donde hemos escuchado rumores acerca de la piedra filosofal, es sobre un agua roja con la que se debe hacer la piedra. Aunque sinceramente, no estamos seguros si sea de tan sólo un rumor urbano o sea verdadero

El paisaje que nos rodea me recuerda a nuestro hogar…cubierto de cerros llenos de flores y plantas frondosas, con varios niños corriendo por los campos y personas trabajando en éstos, sembrando y recolectando lo que la tierra les regala…es idéntico…

-¿Al?-la voz de mi hermano me saca de mi ensueño en el cual me había hundido, donde había comenzado a traer en mi los vagos recuerdos que me quedaban de nuestra niñez, cunado aún conservaba mi cuerpo…-te ocurre algo, ¿¿Al…?-escuché preocupación en su voz, por lo cual mi mirada se dirigió a sus ojos dorados, los cuales parecían reflejar angustia por mi persona

-Eh…no nii-san, tan sólo…-murmuré mientras mi atención volvía a aquel hermosos paisaje que tanto parecido tenía con Rizenbull…Sentí como caminaba hasta donde yo me encontraba detenido, parándose a mi lado y observando con detenimiento lo que mis ojos recorrían, creado entre ambos un silencio en el cual parecía que nuestras mentes conversaban la una con la otra

-Yo también extraño Rizenbull, Al, pero sabes…que ahí no nos espera hogar alguno…quemamos nuestra casa y no tenemos a donde volver…-su voz aparentaba sonar tranquila, sin embargo, un deje de tristeza se permitía escuchar en su voz

-Aún así, los recuerdos que tenemos de ese lugar...de nuestra infancia…de nuestra madre…todo sigue en pie-contesté volviéndome a apreciarle…parecía mas tranquilo, con sus cabellos dorados atrapados por una trenza la cual ondeaba con el aire, con sus ojos ambarinos volviéndose pasivos y sus facciones embozando una suave expresión que simplemente me dejaba embelezado

-Creo…que tienes razón…-murmuró mientras me sonreía de lado, viéndome con ternura antes de acercarse a mí y colocar una de sus manos en mi hombro-Es mejor que sigamos, si lo que escuchamos acerca de la piedra filosofal en Xenotime es cierto, pronto podremos recuperar tu cuerpo

-Nii-san, debes pensar tambien en recuperar tu brazo y tu pierna antes de en mí-reclamé, puesto que él siempre está dispuesto a hacer todo por mí…una de las razones por las que no puedo mas que adorarlo…

-Ya perdimos a nuestra madre…y por mi culpa casi te pierdo a ti tambien…-murmuró mientras me abrazaba, por lo que yo correspondí, deseando algún día recordar la textura de su piel y el calor que ésta me brinda…pues con mi cuerpo actual, eso me es un sueño imposible…

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nii-san, zutto…-le contesté suavemente pudiendo apreciar un suave gesto enmarcado en sus labios, sonriéndome como siempre, con dulzura…

-Gracias, Al…

Así permanecimos unos instantes, aunque la gente se nos quedase viendo o comentase cualquier cosa, estábamos absortos al resto del mundo; incluso, cuando nos dimos cuenta, la tarde había llegado a su culminación, pues el astro rey comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, permitiéndonos apreciar una preciosa puesta de sol

Nuestros ojos estaban maravillados ante aquel espectáculo natural, donde el cielo azulado se coloreaba de bellos tonos rojizos, anaranjados, amarillos y rosas mientras que el sol se alejaba poco a poco, dando paso al majestuoso astro plateado que reinaba durante las noches

Lo vimos con toda tranquilidad, separándonos cuando los pequeños ases de luz adornaban el manto oscuro, el cual veíamos tambien maravillados ante todo lo hermoso que teníamos a nuestro alrededor

-Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche, no podemos seguir nuestro camino así-nuevamente, la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome asentir en afirmación y seguirle hasta llegar a uno de los cerros, donde un enorme manzano había crecido

Bajé algunas manzanas mientras que mi hermano encendía una fogata. Ambos nos sentamos en frente del fuego y yo tan sólo lo vi comer mientras conversábamos de banalidades, aunque no duramos demasiado así, pues ante el cansancio, mi hermano cayó rendido, acurrucándose en las faldas del árbol y pegándose a mí, buscando un calor que, aunque desease brindárselo, no podía…

Miraba tan sólo como las llamas consumían poco a poco los leños de la fogata, sin mantener pensamiento importante en mi mente, aunque siempre, incluso de manera involuntaria, estoy pensando en él

Me vuelvo hacia su figura, encontrándolo profundamente dormido, manteniendo sobre su rostro muestras de su tranquilo sueño, y yo tan solo atino a sonreír mentalmente…pues, como se imaginarán, me es imposible hacerlo de otra manera...

Levanto mi mano hasta tocar su rostro, paseándola por su mejilla repetidas veces, intentando hacer memoria de lo suave que era su piel, de seguro sigue poseyendo la misma textura en toda su blanca piel

Inconcientemente, mi tacto llega a sus labios…una parte de su cuerpo que jamás me atreví a tocar de pequeño, pues sentía que profanaba un sitio prohibido, aunque después de haber realizado la transmutación humana, sentí como si fuera capaz de palparlos con los míos, cuando los recuperase, claro…

Todo en mi hermano era y sigue siendo perfecto, nada en él ha cambiado y eso me alegra de sobremanera…no es que no me agradase que cambiara, tan sólo que ni yo mismo me puedo dar cuenta de lo que en realidad deseo

Sólo estoy conciente de una cosa: Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, por toda la eternidad, permanecer juntos sin que nadie nos separe por ninguna causa o motivo, que me sigas queriendo como antes, tan fuertemente aunque no sea la misma manera en la que mi corazón clama por ti…pues, aunque no lo creas (pues ni yo mismo lo creo aún), te amo, te amo y adoro con todo mi ser, con ésta alma que protegiste a cambio de tu pierna, con ésta alma que sellaste en una armadura para que no me alejase de ti, con ésta alma que temer que se pierda y sentir la soledad que ambos sentimos al perder a nuestra madre…con ésta misma alma, con éste mismo corazón…

Llevo la misma mano que tenía sobre el delicado rostro de mi hermano (aún no entiendo como no puedo llamarle por su nombre…) hasta el lugar en mi armadura donde se supone debería estar el corazón…

Espero recuperar mi cuerpo pronto no sin antes que tu recuperes la totalidad del tuyo, prefiero verte completo a ti que estarlo yo…Daría absolutamente todo por ti. Incluso mi vida si no fuese algo que tú quieres demasiado y que jamás me dejarías perder

-Omae wa…mamoru…nii-san…-murmuro al viento, mientras tambien me recargo sobre el árbol, permitiéndote acomodarte como mas gustes-Omae wa…mamoru…-vuelvo a repetir, llevando una de mis manos a tu espalda-Ai shiteru…

Después de eso, tan sólo ciento como mi alma es llevada por Morfeo hacia el mundo de los sueños, donde mis pensamientos van más allá de la realidad, donde por fin ambos estamos como antes y nos profesamos un amor infinito e incondicional…

Al menos, en mis sueños, deseo ser la persona que ocupe tu corazón por completo…ser la única persona a la que ames…

**OWARI**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado, pero para averiguarlo, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus opiniones n.n

Bien, me voy, nos veremos en otra ocasión

¡¡¡¡¡SHAW!


End file.
